Dagur to the Heart
by tiddlestide
Summary: For nearly 900 years Asty has kept the secret alive, all the way back to the forgotten Viking age and their unique pets. What she wouldn't give to meet one. finding the Book of Dragons in her grandfather's attic, her wildest dreams come true. Not how she expected them to. Being Thrown through the fabric of time to when Dragons roamed the Earth. Picture from spectrumtonic's tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **Please enjoy and I welcome constructive criticism or possible plot help.**

 **Eventually I will get to more Lemony type story, just building back ground for the first few chapters.**

* * *

For Generations my family history has been passed down told from parent to child, most of my relatives never believed the stories of us being descended from dragon tamers, considering no true evidence of dragons ever existing. None of them were privy to the proof of what our family achieved.

For nearly 900 years we have kept the secret alive, all the way back to the forgotten Viking age and their unique pets. What I wouldn't give to meet one. After Backpacking through Europe trying to find more information on the forgotten land, then what the Book and documents I already found in my grandfather's attic could provide, my wildest dreams come true.

Asty Haddock had been searching for years trying to find clues to find the lost Viking Island of berk and the strange archipelago described in her Grandfather's book when finally, she lucked out. Hiring a boat, the sailed into a mysterious fog that many said never to go near as none had ever returned.

 _What a load of bull_ Asty thought to herself, _it's not that scary._ Suddenly her boat hit land a small beach with a giant cliff face and what looked like stairs carved into the rock. With her backpack strapped securely to herself she started the dangerous climb, when she got to the top she found the ruins of what could once have been wooden houses. Further into the remains of the town she noticed a cave that looks like it had doors attached. Walking into it she was amazed but the art work on the walls. _This isn't just some ordinary cave the pictures are the same as the ones in the book_. Suddenly, a thick fog seemed to materialize out of nowhere surrounding Asty when she tried to escape the way she came she found her feet wouldn't move, feeling tired and queasy she blacked out.

 **(Time warp to RTTE at the end of season 5)**

"Brother! So good to see you!"

"Wh-what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Dagur?" Hiccup sated a little conserned Dagur was at the edge and not on his Island.

"Why don't you ever call me brother as well?" Dagur asked with slight sadness in his tone. When hiccup didn't answer looking at him like he had no time for this, Dagur continued "Ugh… Fine... I need your help. The dragons are getting out of control they won't even listen anymore. And we can't find anything that could be triggering them."

"Hmm that is bad. I have to swing by berk my father has just terror mailed me to get there asap. But I will swing by berserker island on my way home."

"I knew I could count on you brother! I better get back to see how heather is handling things."

"As abrupt as always" Astrid murmured walking up besides hiccup and kissing him on the cheek.

"We best get going or my dad will be pissed."

After flying for a few hours, the gang finally landed on berk. Being greeted by the Chief and Gobber. "What was the rush for dad?"

"Well son we've had a strange visitor come to the island and says she knows you." Hiccup looked confused. It couldn't be any of the people from the other tribes they had met in their travels as all of them were very resolute on not leaving their lands. As Hiccup started walking towards the great hall contemplating who it could be. He's eyes fall upon a beautiful girl with long Auburn hair, just like his… as she took of the black eye wear she was wearing he was staring back at the same light Hazel - Green eyes that greets him every morning in the mirror. Frozen to the spot.

"Just like the picture as well..." the stranger states barely above a whisper though hiccup and the gang still heard it. "My name is Asty Haddock. You must be the great Hiccup Haddock the dragon tamer." The girl called Asty said in her most formal tone.

"How do you know me...? Dad did you have a secret child and not tell me?!"

"Huh... as if, besides she looks older than you and I've never seen her before in my life." With the Chief and the heir bickering about who she is Astrid came up to introduce herself to the stranger and couldn't stop staring at the brilliant green eyes. The same ones she fell in love with many years ago. "Hi, I'm..." and before Astrid could finish Asty pipped up

"Astrid Hofferson or is it Haddock yet? I'm not too sure at what point in time I've been taken."

"Ahh... umm... it's not Haddock" she states and under her breath "yet".

"Give it time" Asty said with a wink. Making Astrid blush and taking an instant liking to the girls straight forward tone.

"Woah... the resemblance is uncanny" Ruffnut said.

"I concur dear sister. Very uncanny indeed," Tuffnut quipped. Both coming up to get a closer look. "What are you wearing? I've never seen clothing like this even from trader Johan."

Asty looked down at her gear the same clothing she had on back in her time her pair of stretch material denim look leggings or Jeggings as most call them her comfy leather jacket and long top and leather hiking boots. All normal clothing in 2017 but in ancient Viking times... not so much. But it's not like she could have changed into more time appropriate gear as she had no idea she was even coming to ancient Viking times. With a deep sigh, Asty asked if the group could go someplace more private as she didn't want to start a web of lies and be cast out, but if her theory on tell the truth from the start didn't work then she hoped to the gods that brought her to this time would protect her. "I know this will be hard to believe but my full name is Astrid Valka Haddock direct decedent from the ancient Viking Haddock line. I come from the year 2017. Roughly 900 years from now. A direct decedent from the Haddock line that is standing in front of me." With everyone staring at her she could tell none of them believed her so when no one spoke for what seemed like hours but was really just minutes she rushed on "I have proof. I carry this book with me it has been in our family for generations hidden away after dragons and the Isle of berk was forgotten in time…" She slowly unpacked from her travel pack a really old raggedy cloth and in it was an extremely old version of the Book of Dragons. Instantly Stoick pipped up claiming she has stolen the book from the Edge but Hiccup wasn't convinced since he and Fishlegs knew every inch of the Book of dragon's that is safely away in his hut on the Edge and though the cover looked identical, this version was bigger and older looking.

Hiccup started looking at the pages noticing the exact same marks he made in the book over 3 years ago though faded. As he kept scrolling through he got to some pages in his hand writing he hadn't even written yet... "This is incredible" he said quietly

"Please say you won't kick me out. I have no idea why I was brought to this time and place. Last thing I remember is researching into the island of berk forgotten in time finally finding said Island after years of searching the waters, I walked into what I thought was a cave turned out to be the great hall we just exited from, when suddenly a thick fog surrounded me. I woke up to Stoick and Gobber staring at me. Least I can be thankful the fog sent me with my bag..."

"This all sounds too farfetched" Stoick said.

"Yet the proof is hard to ignore" Hiccup retaliated. "How would stranger have my eyes and a copy of the book of dragons with my hand writing in it looking centuries older then the version we have?"

"I have more proof I'm not from your time." Asty stated "Here," she said pulling out her mobile phone from a pocket and lighting the screen up.

"Fascinating!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"What is this witch craft?!" Demanded Stoick

"It's not witch craft, it's called technology, a tiny machine powered by batteries and with electrical programming, used to communicate with people around the world among other things. But since the even primal forms of this technology like Electricity isn't discovered for another 700 years what I'm talking about makes no sense to you…" Asty trailed off realising the blank stares facing her.

"I believe her," Hiccup said startling everyone by the abrupt way he said it. "The evidence is over whelming."

"I agree. How else would she have all this information on us that hasn't even happened yet? And those eyes, they match Hiccup and yours's sir" Astrid finished.

"Very well so she isn't a witch or a threat. But I don't know what to do with her."

"I'm not an invalid!" Asty spoke up. "I've got no clue why I'm here either but the fact is I am. Will you help me? I've got all this theoretical knowledge of your home but I don't belong in this time. And until the gods want to send me back..." _this goes against every fibre in my being even thinking what I'm about to say_... "I need your help."

Hiccup couldn't just leave a stranger here. He wasn't too sure if he trusted her but he did believe she wasn't from around here or from around this time. The next thing he said would shock everyone even more. "So, its established Asty is now under our protection. We could introduce her as a distant relative didn't a few of the haddocks sail away and were never seen again. Iit... Its plausible. Just keep that.. tecnolo..whatever that thing is, to a secret as well as your Book of Dragons. If the hunters found out there was more information then what their dragon eye has they wouldn't hesitate to kill for it. They already got the lens from Heathers' belt we don't need to be even more in the dark. Anyway, I did promise Dagur we would swing by his island help him out with some dragon problems. Asty should come with us. Astrid would you and Stormfly carry her?"

"Of course." Astrid replied and thought _if only to ask more about my future she thought to herself._

"You mean I actually get to meet some dragons?! That is incredible! They have been extinct for centuries; most people don't even remember them ever existing as a species"

"That bit of your future is a bit unsettling" Hiccup said in the usual droll you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious in.

"So.." Astrid started not sure what to say or ask after they had set off for berserker Island after restocking some supplies. "Asty… we share the same name...?"

"Yeah. I was named after the fierce Nordic warrior who makes history... You."

"Huh, wow feels kind of weird having someone named after me when they are older than me..."

"Minor technicality" Asty giggled. "Though it is nice to know you are as beautiful as the pictures I found. Roughly how old are you? If you don't mind me asking. I've got lots of details, but I'm not sure when I have been thrown back to."

"Uh I'm currently 18, 19 soon."

"Oh, wow very young didn't realize I was sent so far back, makes sense you all didn't recognize most of the stuff in my version of the Book."

"I guess so." Astrid asked cautiously, "so how old are you?"

"I've just turned 25. I'm a widowed nomad as it were."

"What's a widow? "

"A person whose husband or wife has died. I married at 18 he died when I was 20. A disease called Cancer he suffered for a few years before we married took hold, it's a disease with no cure."

"Wow... I'm sorry. That must have been hard. I can't imagine being married yet. Hiccup and I only just went public with our relationship."

"Mm that's true. Things aren't as simple, I got married because I fell pregnant and wanted to keep it old school, have a shotgun wedding. That means marrying the guy who got you pregnant before you have the baby so it isn't born out of wedlock. But the pain of possibly losing him resulted in my having a still born, it crushed both of us. I think it was that pain that made him stop fighting."

"I wonder what their talking about. Looks like someone died," Tuffnut observed, "it's got to be hard for her. But the fact she has Astrid looking all sad its quite surprising. Got to love the accent though, never heard it before."

"You aren't falling in love are you brother?"

"Not sure dear sister." Tuffnut replied.

The gang finally landed at the stables on Berserker Island and were greeted by Heather and Dagur "Brother! I knew you'd come soon and not leave me hanging. I hate when people leave me hanging." Asty couldn't help but giggle over the innuendo that no one else seemed to get. But stopped abruptly when Dagur got up in her face with a scowl. "Something funny... who are you? Have we met before? I do not like being laughed at." As his voice started rising Hiccup stepped up.

"Uh this is a distant cousin of mine..." Before he could finish Asty pipped up

"Sorry about that, I wasn't laughing at you it's just that what you said has a completely different meaning where I'm from and just couldn't help it." Asty then took her sunglasses off and stuck out her hand going for a hand shake "Names Asty" Dagur was momentarily stunned starting at Asty or more importantly at her eyes, then down to her hand and back to her eyes. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she slowly retracted her hand bringing it up to scratch the back of her neck laughing softly and awkwardly under her breath.

"Cousins you say?" Heather asked the gang.

"Yeah... it's why we had to swing by berk. To pick her up for a... uh...um…"

"A holiday. I'd heard about my relatives in berk, so I set sail and happened to find them. Not that they knew about me before I visited." Dagur wasn't sure he believed the story. But they had to be related she looked so much like Hiccup.

Hiccup feeling another round of questioning about to start and not being ready for it changed the subject. "So, what was it you needed from us Dagur and Heather?"

"Huh? Oh, right ha-ha," Dagur collected himself turning away from Asty who silently let out a breath. "The dragons are getting worse. When you were here last the dragons just didn't like being near the town but they are even reacting up here too."

"We looked everywhere even dug up a lot of land looking for dragon root. But just can't find it so we don't know if it even is that. But it is affecting the dragons the longer they stay here on the Island." Heather continued

"Have you noticed anywhere where it seems to be worse for dragons?" Fishlegs asked

"Not really, we have the villagers keeping an eye out but nothing yet. It's getting late. We have a feast prepared for our guests. We can start brain storming in the morning." Heather announced.

The gang and Asty followed Heather and Dagur down the cliff to the town square and to a large wooden house. "This is Home" Dagur announced, "Heather lives upstairs the girls can stay with her. I occupy down stairs the rest get to stay with me. Ahh, so exciting a Sleep over!"

Asty couldn't help secretly smiling at the way Dagur talked, finding him oddly attractive even with all the scars and tattoos on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully I can get these Chapters out at a fairly decent rate considering I have a full time job and write it in my break time.**

 **Please keep in mind I'm from Australia and so is the character Asty lots of strange** **colloquialisms** **we have.**

 **I don't Own HTTYD or RTTE all rights reserved for the respective owners, just want to give Dagur a love interest.**

 **Loving the support so far. Thanks people of the Web. Enjoy**

* * *

After dinner the gang started to relax while Hiccup and the others tried to go over all they knew of dragons and what could be causing the disturbance. Asty on the other hand didn't want to give too much away. She had some theories but couldn't prove them instead opting for the primitive style guitar like instrument she found in the corner. Picking it up she noticed the heavy wood it was made from and the strings being very fine metals. _Strange I didn't know they had things like metal strings back now._ Asty thought. Amazed this sort of instrument existed that far away from Spain where it was rumored guitars originated she couldn't resist picking it up and seeing if it was in tune.

After a few plucks of the string Dagur noticed the sound and came storming over. "Don't play with that you could break it! It was my father's he got from a trade ship."

"Do you even know what it is?" Asty asked. At the groups confused faces having seen the item but never knowing what it really was Asty continued, "it's a guitar. It is designed to be played."

She proceeded to show them some of the musical training she got as a kid and feeling a bit melancholy strummed out a mellow version of 'Dixi Chicks - I believe in love' Half way through the song Asty realized everyone was watching her. As well as a few sniffles.

"Huh. I haven't heard that thing played so beautifully. Dad rarely played it and never taught anyone else, not that its sounded very good when he did." Dagur said sniffling his nose.

Asty wasn't too sure if they were genuine sniffles or just making show but replied, "thanks. It's a pretty common instrument where I'm from. Is a bit surprising one was found out this way, and wasn't too badly un-tuned. Though could use some new strings."

"Where was it you said you were from again?" Heather asked cautiously.

"Uh... we didn't…" Hiccup started. "She… uh…" he looked to Astrid for some help.

When Asty smoothly replied, "a faraway land. South of the equator. Practically the other end of the earth. It's very hot. Dry and sandy, we almost never see snow except at the highest of mountains. And more animals that can kill you with one bite then anywhere in the world. Rather nice actually." Once again Asty had managed to stun everyone into silence with her quick response, and surprise herself with her quick lie.

"He he. Yeah… Very hard to find place..." Hiccup nervously tried to back Asty up. "A..an..anyway we should probably get some sleep. Thanks, Dagur and Heather for letting us stay the night" Everyone settled down for the night in the designated areas.

Suddenly a strange sound like music started quiet then rang louder through the hut. Everyone woke with a start except Asty who was used to her alarm going off at all random times of the day thanks to her travels around the world and the constant changing of time zones. Went through the motions, half asleep, of getting her time specific Medication out of its pocket in her backpack taking it then doing the search for her phone which tended to end up anywhere in her bag or on her. Slowly she realised where and when she was, with everyone running around and complaining about the awful noise. Asty didn't think she had her phone volume up that high but with people who have never heard that music, guess it was way worse. Fumbling to find it before they realised it came from her bag.

Dagur and the guys came rushing up the stairs "WHAT IS THAT EXCESSIVE NOISE!? With an oddly nice beat, I must say" Dagur demanded in his usually loud and hot then suddenly quiet and appreciative way.

Finally, she found her phone buried in the bottom of her large backpack, _how does it always end up right down the bottom...? shit_ , _shit shit!_ Asty thought to herself finally her alarm stopped but she knew it was only snoozed for 1 minute before it would start again.

"It stopped… just as suddenly as it started." Heather noted

"That's just plain weird I never heard a man or animal make that sound before." Astrid said, "it sounded like it was in the room with us"

"Your room is haunted Heather" Ruffnut said with a slight fearful and excited tone. Asty didn't know what to do should she own up to it now that she had turned it off or should she pretend she didn't know and change the tune to something more likely to be heard like an owl sound. While deep in thought she didn't notice Dagur staring strangely at her or more importantly the strange thin white block in her hand. By the time she noticed Dagur staring it was almost impossible to put her phone in her pocket without him getting suspicious. It was one thing to have the dragon riders knowing she wasn't from this time but to have everyone else knowing they would probably burn her at the stake for being a witch or something. _I better talk to Hiccup in the morning._ Asty thought to herself.

"All right all right calm down. I highly doubt it was anything nefarious" Hiccup started. "Must have been a dying animal. We can look for it in the morning. "

"That didn't sound like no animal I had heard before," Tuffnut said. Hiccup noticing the nervous look on Asty's face said to Tuff in a much more firm and strict tone, "of course it was what else could it have been. As no one is hurt let's get back to sleep"

Knowing not to mess with Hiccup when he used that tone Tuffnut resigned muttering about Hiccup turning into such a tyrant these days and watched the boys go back down to their beds. Dagur reluctantly followed first giving a strange look to Asty making her very nervous. Once things had quieted down and Asty heard everyone's quiets steady breathing she stayed staring up at the ceiling. So much for getting back to sleep. Not knowing what time of the night, it was but noticing the sky wasn't as dark, Asty snuck out of bed with her backpack. Not that she didn't trust them to not look through her things, but more out of habit of not leaving it behind she tiptoed her way down the stairs and out the door aiming for some morning yoga or tai chi to get balance back to herself, after the wild ride she was in, calming her racing heart. Starting with her breathing standing tall eyes closed she moved as if on her own following the steps taught to her many years ago when she did a year abroad in China during Highschool. Instantly feeling calm and in control. She really must remember time and place. Last thing she wants it to be skewered by a sword or hung for being an outsider. No way would she get home then. Just as her routine was coming to the ending. Finishing with a front punch and exhausting of air, Asty opened her eyes to see Dagur sitting on the rock by her bag slowly clapping.

"That was quite impressive, I've not seen moves like that before." He seemed way to friendly.

A startled Asty answered, "It's called Tai chi. The ancient Chinese people discovered it as a way to bring peace to your body and mind. Also, if sped up can be used in self-defense."

"Who are Chinese people?"

"Uh an old race far south. I spent a year there and learnt some of their ancient ways to help deal with my stress and anger"

"Anger huh... I struggle with that too. Will you teach me?" Asty too shocked to respond Dagur continued "I don't know if I trust you I don't trust easy and don't want you hurting my brother or his friends. But I do need more help than meditation"

Finally, Asty found her voice, "The last thing I want to do is hurt my own flesh and blood. Wait. Brothers? I didn't know you were related," that makes all the hotness she started feeling for Dagur slightly melt away, eww to incest.

"We aren't brothers by blood just by bond. Now are you going to teach me or not!" Dagur demanded by getting up in Asty's face.

With eye brows raised and trying not to be too startled by the closeness and the fact he smelled oddly nice. _Why didn't she notice that before? Sigh, that's a good thing that women dig scars_ "Sure… okay... First things first control your breathing..." Asty spent the next hour showing him a basic routine making sure his posture and position where exactly right. Once the sun was up the rest of the gang started waking up and coming outside for the fresh air.

"All right gang time to start the hunt. I was thinking maybe if it isn't dragon root. Might be another plant or something. So, keep an eye out. It only seems over the village that the dragons are affected is that right?"

"Yes, that seems so" Heather responded to Hiccups question.

"Alright ruff, tuff, Heather and Fishlegs take the east side of the village. Astrid, Asty, Dagur, Snotlout and I will go the west meet up at lunch go over any possibilities that could be causing it."

The teams split up with Snotlout complaining about not being able to go with Heather and Fishlegs and being largely ignored by the rest of the team. Asty noticed a few plants that weren't native to the northern isles and made notes of them and their locations a few of them looked like things she had seen in her book of dragons but wanted to consult it first then ask Hiccup before jumping to conclusions. She is meant to be from a place where dragons aren't seen (technically don't exists at all anymore) but she wasn't going to tell them that. And needed Hiccup's help in convincing the others if her theory turned out to be true.

After spending hours identifying various plants across the Island, Asty had a much better idea of what could be the problem, now all she had to do was pass off her version of the book of dragons as the Riders' one and do it without looking suspicious. Pulling Hiccup away from the group as they walked back to Dagur's hut Asty whispered "I have a few theories from my version of the book but to stop it looking weird mind asking me for the book? Make it look like I'm just holding your version for easy carriage of something?"

"Oh yeah, right! If you know what might help them, I got to read your version more closely." Hiccup thought for a moment, "I'm sure they won't notice the difference as it has been so many years since they saw it last."

"Might help if its only you, me, Heather and Dagur go into the discussion, easier to pull off."

"Oi Brother! What are you to conspiring about? You know I hate secrets!"

"Nothing Dagur, Asty was just giving me some details while the rest of the gang get lunch, you and Heather can join Asty and myself in brainstorming some of the plants we found" Hiccup asked.

"That's a great Idea! I knew it was right asking you, mwah ahaha aha…"

"Wait, shouldn't Fishlegs join up he is the resident nature guy," Heather asked

"Uh… that's umm…" Hiccup started shooting Astrid a look of desperate 'help me here'

"I need Fishlegs to help with the dragon's being as big as he is he is good at carrying the fish for their lunch. Those spoilt dragons have to eat at exactly midday." Astrid continued dragging Fishlegs and the rest of the gang away.

"Well now that it's quiet let's head to your hut." Asty said

"Asty mind bringing the big book I gave you to hold, with you?" Hiccup asked. Making it really awkward from his tone.

"Yeah sure" Asty replied. "I noticed quite a few plants not native to this part of the world… It could easily be some of those." Asty tried for casual world traveller. Not too sure if she succeeded.

"You know, I'm sure I remember dear old dad talking about some of the plants his dad planted and that they were becoming like weeds. Couldn't tell you which ones though" Dagur responded all serious now.

As the 4 of them gathered around the table Dagur couldn't help but admire the old book. "It's looking a bit raggedy there brother, not looking after it as much as you should have been, from what I remember of it 3 years ago, ahaha"

Little did Dagur know that this version was over 1000yrs old, not surprising it looks quite raggedy.

"Well you know brother, it is an old book. Okay let's start, I didn't see any of the usual culprits, what are the un natural plats you noticed Asty?"

"Why are you asking someone who isn't from around here and knows nothing of dragons?!" Dagur demanded losing some of his cool, but quickly calming down as he realised what he said came out angrier than he intended.

"Because Dagur, I know about plants I've visited almost every part of the Earth, sailed most of it really and know where things shouldn't belong." Asty got up in Dagur's face this time, tired of being accused for no reason other than because she was an outsider. "Okay so I noticed a few plants but I'm not sure if they affect dragons like that. In the book does it say anything about the plant 'Belladonna'? Or more commonly known as 'Deadly Nightshade'?"

Hiccup made a big show of knowing where he was supposed to be looking even though he had no clue where he was supposed to be looking but since he had never heard of the plant before guessed he should look further in the back, noting pages of dragons he was unfamiliar with hoping to steal some time with this book before Asty would leave.

Asty on the other hand was trying really hard to not look nervous, she had seen many movies about time travelling and giving away too much information, how disastrous it can be in her timeline, but this was important so she needed to ignore the whole Chicken or the Egg scenario she is in. She can't give them too many links or they will never learn them and make it worth being in the book. If that made any sense because it was starting to make her head hurt while thinking about it.

"Ahh, there it is," Hiccup exclaimed "Deadly nightshade, also known as Belladonna, a bush with small light Purple flower and black berries, not to be eaten, primarily found in dry climate close to the equator, lets off a mild scent that deters and confused dragons making them want to stay clear."

"That explains it!" Heather said excitedly, "I thought it was native to Berserker Island because I hadn't seen it in my travels before, not that I went that far away from the Archipelago."

"Me either," Dagur agreed.

"Well we did see a lot of it, that would explain why your tribe didn't have as many attacks on it as Berk or Outcast Island back in the day, most dragons didn't like the smell."

"Maybe we should keep it, it's not like many dragons live here," Heather started.

"Didn't you say that the dragons are getting worse the longer they live here?" Asty asked

"Asty is right," Hiccup spoke up, "it says further down the page if Dragon's are kept in close proximity for too long they can…. Huh… I can't read the last part."

Asty moved over to read it as she did know every inch of the book "Die" She whispered, yet loud enough that everyone could hear. "It says they will die, like the effects of Blue oleander just slower…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A few notes: Some of what I've written is true about Belladonna, some is make-believe. Purely for the sake of the story.**

 **I don't Own HTTYD or RTTE all rights reserved for the respective owners, just want to give Dagur a love interest.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

After reading about what the Belladonna can do to dragons Hiccup, Asty, Dagur and Heather went and joined the rest of the Dragon riders for lunch, filling them in on what the afternoon will entail. "Ooohh no that's horrible Hiccup! I hadn't known that about belladonna. It's not a native flora to this area" Fishlegs said.

"No, it's not normally it prefers hotter climates closer to the equator. It is used primarily as a sedative for sleeping if harvested right though a lot of people use it as a poison Fishlegs" Asty told him.

"So, it goes without saying the rest of the afternoon will be used to remove all the belladonna from the island then burning it on the far side." Hiccup told the group.

"Great idea brother! I'll get the towns folk in on it as well."

"It won't be that easy." Asty pipped up. After getting everybody's attention, she continued "Belladonna is worse as a gas or smoke we shouldn't burn it. The results linger in the air and ground for too long, there is a reason it's called Deadly Nightshade."

"Aww but I was looking forward to a bon fire," Dagur stated "Since your so cleaver outsider, how do you get rid of it."

"Um... let me consult some books in my bag. You guys finish lunch and give me time to research."

"Would you like some help? I'm very good at research," Fishlegs asked.

"That's okay, I'm not sure if you would be able to read the languages they are written in. But if you want to try…" Asty said reluctantly. At least he is aware of the phone so researching on the tablet away from the eyes of everyone could be done better with a lookout. As they entered Dagur's hut where all their things were being stored Asty set out to search through the kindle app on her tablet. Glad that she brought so many books online before heading off on the adventure. You never know when you won't have internet. As she looked up Fishlegs had a look of awestruck at seeing a metal glowing slab like the little one she showed the group earlier only bigger.

"What is that?" Fishlegs whispered excitedly.

"It's called a tablet it a bigger version of the phone I showed you earlier it currently stores over 40,000 books from around the world on it. I got them, so I'd be able to identify various things in other countries." Asty explained half distracted. After a few moments she found the book on flora/herbs. "Ah got it the chapter on belladonna. Let me see... likes hot climates but can adapt if given the time... blah blah blah toxic gas when burned... ah. Removal... bury it deep... no the dragons would still be affected... well that was no help" Asty said dejected.

"Wait you said bury, right? What if we put it on a boat since the dragons can't fly with it and sail it to an isolated island?"

"That could work Fishlegs, lets tell the others."

After relaying the details of their plan, the gang got stuck into removing the belladonna from the island. In the same groups as earlier, Asty and Dagur worked together in silence. Kind of glad he wasn't talking for once it gave her time to think. Mostly about him, which scared her she wasn't normally into wild guys. It thrilled her his hot and cold emotions. Made her think they would be amazing in bed. But this was a different time. If you slept with someone you were married to them or a prostitute and Asty was neither. Put that thought of a wild night in the sheets away. Asty looked up after a feeling of being watched and noticed Dagur staring at her, a strange almost smile on his lips.

"What's up?" Asty tried for casual, "have I got something on my face?"

"Uh oh no.." Dagur stammered not realizing he had been caught looking at her. Trying to seem oblivious to his awkwardness Asty went back to work while Dagur tried to work but couldn't stop staring and noticing how different she was to the other females around his age. She carried herself with a lot more confidence without being cocky about it. It was strange that way. _Her hair is so shiny in the light more than most peoples and with so many unusual colors how did she achieve that? And her body..._ Dagur watched her remove her coat he couldn't help but notice the loose singlet she was wearing not common clothing for Viking women. Of course, she wasn't raised Viking, but it was still strange that she didn't wear any Armor at all. She rather lacked clothing compared to most women. Dagur found this rather exciting. He couldn't help the stirrings deep down that this stranger seemed to entice out of him. He was getting a lot better with his anger management but around her he couldn't seem to control it. It was like he was a little kid again. When Asty moved to the next plant turning her back to him Dagur noticed a tattoo spreading most of her back. It was so bright and vibrant with colour. _I didn't know tattoos could be so colourful,_ Dagur thought... "Uh Asty?" Dagur asked rather quietly startling her at the fact it was the first time he used her name.

"Yes Dagur?" She responded not turning around

"What is the tattoos on your back?"

"Uh it's a mix of things really. All meaning different things, and a lot is hidden by my shirt. Mostly they were to cover the physical abuse I suffered as a child. My dad was not very nice to me. Eventually he drank himself into death and my mum and I learnt to be stronger and that we can face anything." Dagur wasn't sure what to reply after that did he give consolidation or praise...? Instead after a little awkwardness they systematically went around removing the rest plants, Dagur tried again to small talk Asty

"So, I noticed the ring on your left hand. Since you don't wear any other jewellery what does it represent to you?" Dagur tried.

Taken off guard by the question Asty looked at her hand. The ring he was talking about was a simple gold band with Celtic markings meaning forever, she was so used to wearing it she forgot that she did. "It's a wedding band." She replied. At Dagur's confused face Asty guessed Vikings had different representations for the bonds of marriage and elaborated "It's the symbol my culture uses when 2 people pledge their lives to one and other, in the sanctity of marriage."

"Your married?" He asked with a slight disappointed tone that he tried to hide but Asty caught it.

Confused by the tone she replied, "I was, he died a few months ago."

"Oh." Dagur was quiet for a while. Out of the blue he asked. "Mind teaching me more of those dance like moves again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I can teach you a few more, I'm not sure how much longer Hiccup and the gang will stay here but until we leave there's no harm."

No sure how to react to the fact she was leaving, as it left him feeling all these emotions he hadn't experienced before, like the ones he learnt when he found out Heather was his sister. Instead he went for the simple change of subject. "I think that about does this area."

"I guess your right" Asty said standing and putting the last of the belladonna in the crates they brought, stretching and smelling horrible B.O. from herself and cringing. Wishing for such things as hot shower.

"What's a hot shower mean?" Dagur asked.

Asty hadn't realised she had said it out loud and tried to reiterate "It's um... like a waterfall gushing over you but the water has been heated. I just feel really dirty from all the weeding and must have slipped my mouth."

"Oh well there isn't any waterfalls here on the island but there is one not far away." Dagur offered politely.

Not sure if he was offering to take her or if he was just saying so Asty thought she would be brave and clarify the question. "So, does that mean you will take me to said island to clean up? We do have the rest of the afternoon and I don't have a dragon to ride myself." It was very entertaining for Asty to see Dagur blush. He didn't seem like the type to do it often.

"Well... I... uh... guess I can." Dagur kicked himself for getting flustered over a girl asking for a dragon ride. He was chief of the Berserkers, nor was he a virgin he fixed that when he was still a bad guy, he just didn't know how to act around her. Not that he ever cared what people thought of him before.

"First let's get this barrel back to the docks so we can load them up ready for tomorrow and check on everybody," Asty said trying to make things easier on him.

By the time Asty and Dagur got back to the docks with everybody else they overheard Hiccup telling Snotlout and the twins to head back to the edge and check on things. "The rest of us will heard this ship away and be back at the edge late tomorrow."

"Aww why do we have to go back?" Snotlout whined.

"Because I said so Snotlout. We can't leave the edge unguarded for too long. It's a risk I won't take. Fill up whatever you need, and we will see you tomorrow." Hiccup stated with a certain finality Asty half admired the way he commanded people without being too bossy and giggle when she overheard Ruffnut calling him a tyrant when he turned away.

Asty noticed no one else cared that they were a bit smelly. Guess showers and hygiene weren't high on a Vikings list _. Maybe I should ask one of the girls instead_ Asty thought. And just and she finished the thought Dagur spoke up telling the rest of the crew that he was going to take Asty for a flight and show her around his island and the surrounds. With everyone's confused faces as to why Dagur would offer that to someone he acts like he doesn't like, Asty spoke up.

"I'll meet you at the stables just have to grab my backpack." And dashed off into Dagur's hut. Wasn't long after Heather and Astrid came in to collect their axes for some training taking the opportunity to question Asty about her 'flight' with Dagur.

"So… My brother is taking you on a flight alone? That's not very like him."

"Yeah, he offered to show me around after I commented on the scenery around us and he said it's even better up high." Asty lied through her teeth. She couldn't understand why the idea of telling them she was going for a shower/wash, even if it would be ice cold, didn't seem right.

"That's a very sweet and un-Dagur like offer he gave," Astrid said in a playful tone. She at least wasn't fazed by the idea of an Asty and Dagur, but his sister was. She seemed quiet put off and Asty couldn't understand why. Before Heather could ask her more, Astrid pulled Heather away with a smile and wink to Asty, "enjoy the flight."

Finally, she managed to trek up the hillside to the stables to find Dagur waiting with a magnificent dragon a slightly triangle/square head, almost black/purple and yellow colouring and was that 3 tails twined together. Asty didn't know what to make of it but once she noticed the saddle on him realised that this was her ride. "Finally! You know I hate waiting!"

"Sorry about that," Asty apologized sweetly, it was getting easier to talk to him and not be intimidated, "the girls got caught up talking to me. We ready to go?"

"I've been waiting for you," he said getting on the dragon and offering his hand to Asty to help her up. "Um it's probably better if you sit in front but the bag of yours will be in the way... can we attach it to the side?"

"Sure, I guess that's not a problem as long as it doesn't fall off." Dagur jumped off and attached her bag to the rear of the saddle and climbed back on pushing Asty to the front.

 _This feels too weird,_ both thought.

The flight was magnificent so much different from the flight over on Stormfly. Probably because this one had a more romantic air to it.

"The world is so much more beautiful up here" Asty stated.

"Yeah clears your head," Dagur replied.

Finally, they touched down on a Medium Island with a crystal blue lake and a waterfall. Asty rushed over to feel the temperature of it. Not too cold that's good. Placing her back pack down she splashed some water on her face. _Huh fresh water how is that possible on a smallish island like this._ Asty mused but was happy for the chance to get clean. From her bag she took out her beauty bag and some soap and started to undress she got down to bra and undies unlatched her bra and was about to slide her lacy undies off when she heard the clearing of a throat.

"Uhghum... umm... have you forgotten I was here?" Dagur tried for casual but could hear the struggle of seeing a practically naked woman in front of him, in his own ears.

Asty went a little red remembering she wasn't alone, just single mindlessly thinking about getting clean. "Oh, oops yeah I did. Sorry does this make you uncomfortable?"

 _Having a mostly naked woman in front of him? Yes, yes it did_. "No, it's uh okay I'll just turn around and do stuff... over there..."

Asty was liking this flustered Dagur and giggled silently and went about removing her bra but decided to keep her undies on and dove in. Asty was not a shy woman she knew she had a nice figure usually she wouldn't flaunt her body around but knowing how much she was starting to want Dagur and the physical affect she seemed to have on him she felt herself getting bolder. "You welcome to join me" Asty asked with a flirty tone.

"Uh that's okay, I bathed a few days ago." Asty cringed at the thought but left him to go and wash her hair under the waterfall. She swam over to the waterfall and rejoiced at the pressure coming down. It wasn't hot, but it could still clean her.

Sighing contently, "this is blissful."

Dagur chose that moment to sneak a peek. Not that he was a peeping tom or anything, but he couldn't help but notice the aroused sound of her voice. And how it raised a few octaves when she was happy. However, he chose the moment Asty had turned to face the front to get a small jar from the rocks and got a full-frontal view of big breasts with a tattoo snaking its way from under the breast down the side of a small waist and over her swelling hips, in the bright colours she seemed to have a lot of, looking like a water goddess. Involuntarily he let out a lustful whimper getting Asty's attention again she looks up and notices him peaking before he can turn away she calls. "You can still join me, I could use some help washing my back. Plus, you could use a wash yourself you are starting to smell."

Finally, Dagur got enough courage to join Asty in the water. If she wanted to tease him he would play the same game. He took his shoes off but didn't take his armour off he was always a little conscious of his scars he had accumulated over the years. "Wow wow wow, hold it right there mister you cannot swim with armour on."

"No one tells Dagur what to do!" He said getting slightly irritated but relented and took off the top part of his armour leaving a fabric wrap around his waist. Getting a very appreciative stare from Asty. She couldn't help admiring his strong muscled body. She noticed a lot of scars on his body from his battles. Though oddly found them quite attractive. Just adds to the appeal of him Asty was having trouble fighting.

By the time he joined her in the water and Asty handed him the loofah she had been using. "This is odd item, what is it made of?"

"Um l. Something I got from the... Mexicans... designed to help wash yourself. Makes the soap go further." Lying again through her teeth not sure how much info to tell him.

"Huh handy Mexicans."

"Yeah. Mind washing my back with it?" Asty turned away waiting. Slowly Dagur started to scrub her back he couldn't help noticing there were scars and burns on her back, mostly covered by bright colourful pictures. Besides all the scars, almost as many as him, her skin was as soft as velvet. _I didn't know women's skins so soft. I mean my sister is squishy but not soft like this_ , Dagur thought. Feeling himself getting aroused.

Asty noticed it too and thought to break the ice. She knew he didn't trust her and understood why but couldn't help the feelings she was developing for the unconventionally handsome man. "I know you don't trust me, and that it may take some time to earn that."

"Yeah I just learnt what it is to earn trust myself."

"It isn't that easy. But you can trust me I have Hiccups' best interest at heart, he accepted me when I showed up out of nowhere with no real way home... he is family though distant it is still through blood. I just, can't deny the physical attraction I have to you." _Jeez could I sound any needier?_ "I know you feel it too." Asty slowly reached back to try and pat his leg. Asty expected him to pull away or push her away, instead his hands found their way from her back around to her waist, hugging her closer. Asty let out a sigh of arousal at being held, then a whimper when Dagur suddenly pulled away and made his way back to the shore.

Not facing her once he put his Armour on, "We should head back now. Get dressed." He said with a husky voice. Asty let out a shudder and went about drying herself off and putting on clean clothing packed up her stuff and made her way to Dagur's' dragon. The flight back was a little awkward Asty felt terrible for practically throwing herself at him.

She had to try and fix it, back to when they were almost friends. "I'm sorry," she started.

"What for?"

"For throwing myself at you. I'm not normally like that. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Heh, yeah, I was taken off guard, normally it wouldn't be an issue, I've had women before usually only because I paid for them. That was after I broke out of prison. I wasn't a good person. And I wanted it too..." _should he show his vulnerability to her?_ "It's just... I'm not a reckless kid anymore..." Asty understood. He wasn't looking for a quick rut in bushes he wanted more. She didn't know if she could give him more but didn't mind the idea of trying while she was here.

"How bout we start slow then?"

"What do you mean by that?" Dagur asked.

"I mean, like try dating? Get to know each other. Build your trust in me?" Dagur was quiet for a long time, so long in fact that they had made it to the stables on Berserker Island before he said anything to her.

As he dismounted and reached up to help her off Triple Strike. "I think I could do that. Even though your leaving for the edge with Hiccup tomorrow, it may give me more excuses to visit."

Asty unlatched her bag and started to head back down the hill when Dagur grabbed her wrist. Pulling her to him he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft to start with just testing the waters when Asty dropped her bag and reached her arms up to wound around his neck the kiss deepened. Dagur's hand found their way low on her waist close to her ass and pulled her closer so she was flush against him. Hearing a low moan, it surprised Asty that it can from her. After what felt like hours though was probably more a few minutes they pulled apart. "Wow... never kissed anyone like that before."

"Me either." Asty responded breathlessly.

The pair walked down the hill together finding the rest of the gang lounging or prepping dinner. Asty returned her bag to Dagur's hut and headed over to the girls preparing dinner. Astrid had a sly smile on her face watching them walk in together, being in a secret relationship before knew all the signs. Heather tried to hide her slightly angry face. She never thought she would be so protective over her brother but couldn't help the feelings boiling up inside her.

* * *

 **A/N: oh an almost physical development, thought I shouldn't rush that too much but wanted to story to progress a bit quicker then it originally seemed.**

 **Thanks for the support so far peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again peeps, I'm loving the support keep it up. Hopefully I can finish the story before Season 6 start in 6ish months.**

 **I have mentioned a couple of songs in the chapters so far and even a snippet as well I highly recommend listening to them if you want unconventional love songs.**

 **I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

As the girls cooked dinner Hiccup and Fishlegs started a bon fire up by the stables since Dagur seemed upset about not getting one earlier today they thought it would be a nice thank you for the Berserkers hospitality. Asty tried to assist with the dinner but wasn't too familiar with their methods and being shunned by Heather each time she tried, gave up and went to help the boys with the bon fire.

"So Asty, how long do you think you be staying? I'd love to look through some of the books you brought." Fishlegs asked.

"Your determination for knowledge is unparalleled," Dagur stated.

"Why thank you Dagur, " Fishlegs returned.

"Um… I'm not sure honestly. I gotta find out why I was brought here and how I'm going to make it home." Asty replied quietly. Dagur thought the answer was weird but didn't say anything out loud looking at the desperate look in Asty's eyes. "Your welcome to try and read them Fishlegs."

Eventually the gang and half the town were gathered around the fire eating. Dagur brought out a flask of what he called power juice a recipe he learnt when locked up in Outcast Island. It tasted like warm red wine, very potent warm wine. But Asty had never turned an alcoholic beverage down and accepted a large cup of it. As things started winding down, Dagur and Hiccup seemed to be in a drinking contest. As Hiccup was trying to keep up with how much Dagur could drink. Asty had to laugh at the antics and stories they were telling. Hiccup asked Asty to sing another song for them, as she tried to resist the guitar was shove into her hands. Relenting she started strumming and tried to rack her brain on a song to sing. Finally, one came to her mind that seemed fitting for how she was starting to feel. I Prevail - 'my heart I surrender'. With a soft strummed out tune Asty began singing. When she got to the paragraph that affected her the most she couldn't help looking directly at Dagur's eyes while singing.

"Will our stars ever align?  
Will two hearts, beat in time?  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender.  
Chasing love that can never be mine.  
Maybe one day you'll realize.  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender."

But the end of the song Asty got a big cheer from the towns folk. As well as an odd look from Dagur he wasn't sure if the song was meant for him. And feeling oddly happy by the lyrics if it was. Asty, over all the attention asked Heather for a song as she knew she had a beautiful voice from Fishlegs forgotten Diary. Heather not one for much attention resigned but started singing once the town folk joined in convincing her to sing. Asty managed to pick up the tune Heather was singing and tried to accompany her with the guitar.

At the end of the song Asty tried to break the ice. "That was beautiful Heather, you have a true musical voice."

"Thanks." Heather replied not sure how to continue with someone who she didn't trust and turned away to go sit with Fishlegs.

Sighing she figured she should just give up trying to be friends with Heather. Deciding she needs to sleep, bid everyone goodnight and went down the hill to the hut. Once inside and alone Asty went and put her phone on vibrate tucking it into her top so the vibrations would wake her and hopefully not everyone else this time, and went about getting ready for bed even though it was only wooden floor and a thin blanket for a bed it wasn't too bad if you were tired enough, like Asty was. Feeling her eyes growing heavy, she noticed someone in the room with her. By the shadow from the glow downstairs she guessed Dagur.

Calling his name out loud she got a startled, "how did you know? I was quiet as a mouse."

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "A mouse isn't built like you, nor has the natural scent that you do. Is there something I can help you with?" Asty asked tiredly yawning.

"I thought we could use this time to get to know each other." Asty didn't mind that idea she could stave off tiredness if it was spent with him, but also noticed he had a slight slurring of his words figured he was if not drunk at least boarder lining it. "Sure, come sit down ask me anything." _Oh boy this could be bad I shouldn't have said it like that. Crap._

Dagur wasn't sure how to do this he couldn't explain to himself why he felt awkward around her yet wanted to spend so much time with her. The fact his head was spinning a bit didn't help. He had never drunk so much of the wine in one sitting before. The pair sat awkwardly for a few moments, Dagur fiddling with his fingers and Asty trying to keep her eyes open and stay awake.

"So… you grew up on this Island?" Asty thought she should start. "What was that like?"

"Well, like any kid I guess, I was feared and had a lot of anger. I did terrible things as a kid. Shipped my little sister away and later tried to kill her but succeeded in destroying the village she ended up at. Berserker Island is nothing like it was. But that's not surprising considering I spent like 4 years either pillaging or in prison."

"Fair enough. I'm glad you're more like the real you now. Those things you described didn't sound natural for you to do."

"I guess they weren't, I just wanted what Hiccup had for so long it consumed me."

"I know all about wanting what everyone else has. I even had it briefly but sadly it was ripped away from me."

"What was your husband like?" Startled that Dagur was interested in her past, Asty wasn't too sure how much she should tell him.

"He was kind, generous, always willing to fight for the little people. We met when I was in Highschool, he was a teacher. Quite the scandal. Sleeping with a teacher he was only 6 years older. I didn't know then that he was sick, but I fell in love and fell pregnant anyway. We got married but the strain of the pregnancy on my 18-year-old body and trying to help a sick man I ended up having a still birth. The pain of losing our little bundle of hope was too painful to think about to this day. I think that's when he just gave up fighting. He was such a brave man. But that was a few years ago now." Asty usually would get quite teary talking about it but after many years it was getting easier.

Dagur heard the pain in her voice and leaned in and gave her a hug. It gradually turned into a snuggle together up against the wall. Asty turned around to face him tilted her head up and kissed him. Soft yet with all the passion she could muster. Dagur returned the kiss moving his hand up her waist sitting just below her breast. The pair pulled away with the sound of people entering the house, Dagur stood and started walking away. Asty couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Oh boy, was she in trouble. Right before the girls made their way up the stairs she felt her alarm vibrating her top. Quickly turning it off went and had her medication. _Maybe I should look at finding an alternative. Or not bother with it... who has contraception in Ancient Viking times anyway_. Asty thought

"What were you and my brother doing up here?" Heather asked rather irate.

"Nothing much just talking, getting to know each other, your brother is a really good guy"

"Yeah, he is, please don't hurt him, he trusts a lot easier than he knows.

"I don't plan to do anything, but won't stop anything that does happen." Leaving it cryptic like that was like a promise for Asty to keep with herself so as not to change the future too much.

Asty only got an hour or two of sleep and found she just couldn't get anymore, the sky outside was still dark, with a light glow coming from the horizon, needing to get out and stretch and do some Tai Chi before Dagur and the rest woke up, Asty tipped toed out the door careful not to make a noise.

The air was crisp and clean like the highlands of Scotland, taking a deep breath or two Asty was finally ready to start the routine. "I thought you were going to teach me more of those moves, didn't think you would do it without me."

Losing the calm, she was trying to build Asty spun around not prepared for Dagur to be there in only the leather skirt and not his chest plate, like he had gotten up suddenly and didn't think to get dressed fully.

"Crap! You scared me" Breathing deeply from surprise and not from being calm. "sorry about that, I didn't want to wake you or anyone else, I just couldn't sleep, and you had a lot to drink last night…"

"You leave today, it's the only early morning lesson I'm going to get, I'd wager."

Finally getting her heart rate back to normal and trying not to rake her eyes over his body. "Very well, let us begin. Same routine as yesterday," Asty started slow with Dagur following her movements, it didn't take them long to become in sync with each other.

Eventually everyone else was wide awake, and looking a bit worse for wear Asty recognised the classic hungover look, she had it many times herself even before she was legal to drink. And smiled at the pained looks on everyone's faces.

Noticing hiccup trying to get himself organised and barely being able to do that let alone anyone else, Asty decided to take charge, telling everyone to get on their dragons, and she would man the boat with the dragons pulling the boat with some very long rope, hoping the fact the Belladonna was covered in crates, and wouldn't affect the dragons too much.

 _Man, it's quicker than a speed boat being pulled by dragons,_ Asty thought after travelling for a few hours Fishlegs pointed out the Island he chose the small sea stack covered in blue oleander, figuring since dragons already avoid the area it would be a lot safer to bury the Belladonna here.

The team jumped off their dragons and started carrying the boxes up while the dragons hovered above them all except toothless who wasn't able to hover by himself, kept their distance as much as possible. It was arduous work and Asty was hoping that the edge would have somewhere to bath when she got there. Finally, they had buried it all keeping it in the crates so as not to let it spread in the future.

The gang decided to head back to Berserker Island to refuel before heading onto the Edge. Asty was both excited to see the edge and sad at leaving Dagur so early on when they were finally connecting, but couldn't find an excuse big enough to stay, plus it was her family Heritage she wanted to learn what better way than with the Legend himself.

Dagur promised to visit as often as he could and send terror mail on the other days. Asty went to say goodbye maybe give him a hug as a 'thanks for the Hospitality' but was stunned when he dipped his head down and gave her a long slow kiss in front of everyone, before pulling away and man handling her by lifting her up with ease and placing her on Stormfly. Astrid had a huge smile on her face and Heather a huge scowl, while the rest of the team just looked stunned. When the gang didn't fly off immediately Asty made a show of gesturing and waving them onwards and upwards, Hiccup was the first to gain his composure and instructed the Dragon Riders to fly on.

The flight back to the Edge was long, it was almost dark by the time they landed, instantly they were greeted by the rest of the group. Fishlegs couldn't help but comment on how clean and undamaged the edge was; besides the parts they hadn't yet gotten too after the last eruption. Asty however was awestruck at the ingenuity of the Edge way ahead what she thought it would be back around the 12th Century A.D. _Hiccup is well ahead of his time._ Asty thought, while examining the mechanical dome they had in the centre of the Community they had built. That night Asty slept in Astrid's hut. By morning Hiccup mentioned about giving Asty Heathers old hut. It was the only hut not fully restored but wasn't too damaged from the attacks. The idea of having her own place with some peace and quiet was amazing sounding, once she saw what she had to work with realized today was going to be a long day and asked if Astrid would help her tidy up. One thing that made her happy was a large wooden tub currently turned over with a Gronkle iron bottom, Asty guessed it was Gronkle iron as the Vikings hadn't found the chemical balance of steel like the Japanese yet and it looked a lot like steel. It took till lunch time for the hut to look liveable and the girls seemed very pleased with themselves at a job well done. Having bonded heaps in such a brief time, since Asty did share genetics with Astrid as well as Hiccup, the girls were becoming inseparable, the rest of the gang didn't mind since Hiccup and Astrid were the ones spending all their time together originally, which annoyed the group, they welcomed Asty as a nice distraction to the loved-up pair.

The days went by and Asty learnt so much more than what the books told her of this time, Dagur kept his promise too of coming to visit often or sending terror mail if he didn't. The days turned into weeks and in what felt like no time at all Asty had been here for over a month. By then she decided it wasn't worth taking her Pill anymore, as it seemed like a waste, Dagur's and her relationship was progressing slowly, nicely but slowly, and if it ever did progress to the intimate stage she was hoping for she could always ask Astrid if there was something that could help her.

After a rather eventful day of Dragon censes counting, that Fishlegs insisted on the gang doing together, Asty retreated to her hut for a nice long soak. She had rigged a way for the tub to be placed over an open pit of fire or smouldering coals by the time she got to it after setting it up this morning, so she could enjoy a nice hot bath. Feeling the temperature as perfectly hot Asty stripped down and got in soaking up the heat and water. Totally absorbed in her bath she hadn't noticed Dagur had arrived and entered her hut without knocking.

* * *

 **Dum, Dum, dum, what will happen next..?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter once I figure out how this scenario is going to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Asty retreated to her hut for a nice long soak. She had rigged a way for the tub to be placed over an open pit of fire or smoldering coals, by the time she got to it after setting it up this morning, she could enjoy a nice hot bath. Feeling the temperature as perfectly hot Asty stripped down and got in soaking up the heat and water. Asty had gotten comfortable with having her devices out charging or on some occasions playing music as well as letting Fishlegs research on her tablet (though filtering the history stuff, a lot lucky for her he was having trouble learning to read English) while hiding it away whenever someone would visit the Edge. Just to be safe.

Asty even went as far as to have an old dragon trappers trap pulled apart and turned into a locked safe by getting the number lock she used for her backpack when going through airports and reinforcing it with dragon proof metal then storing it under her bed, for all the books and technology she had when not being used. It even stored Hiccups version of the Book of Dragons and a few other items the gang didn't want to risk getting destroyed. Everyone thought it was a bit much, but considering the Edge had been taken over once before, Asty didn't want to risk all the knowledge she had getting into the wrong hands, that would be dangerous. She wouldn't even tell the riders about the future if she could help it.

Testing the water again, Asty turned and checked her phone plugged into the solar charger she had by the window, seeing its full battery proceeded to play some soft country music to enjoy her bath with. Completely stripping off and tying her hair up she slipped into the hot water with a contented sigh, letting the heat soak deep into her.

Out of nowhere she heard a quick knock and her door forced open to find Dagur standing there "Surprise!"

Asty was so absorbed in her bath and the music she hadn't even heard the commotion outside as Dagur had bypassed the rest of gang and went straight to Asty's hut. Whereas normally she would have been given a few moments to at least put the technology away. "Dagur? I.. I thought you were coming to visit tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you." He cocked he head to the side in confusion as to her not being happy he was there. It took him a few moments to realise she was completely naked in the tub, and a few more moments to realise there was another voice in the hut. "What is that noise? Sounds like your singing and music... yet… is there someone else in the hut with you?!" He suddenly demanded.

Asty wasn't afraid of Dagur in any way, she knew he would never hurt her or get violent. But the look in his eyes, of anger and jealousy was frightening. "There is no one in here but you and me." Asty tried to explain getting out of the tub when she noticed he wouldn't believe her. _Goodbye hot bath, goodbye Dagur._ She thought.

Knowing she had to tell him now, she couldn't hide her technology anymore, now that he had heard it. Dagur ignored her statement marching around the small hut knowing most of it from when his sister had resided there. When he suddenly stopped and put his ear to the table. _The noise is coming from the table by the window._ _No one was hiding under it... How could that be? Is it that rectangle slab?_ "How is the music playing if no one is here?!" Dagur went to pick it up and smash it on the table to see if the music would stop.

Luckily Asty got in first and stopped him from destroying it. Taking the phone from him turning the music off and taking a deep breath. "I will explain everything… just… let me get dressed first."

Having heard the commotion and yelling, then noticing triple strike by Asty's hut. Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup came running and heard the end of her sentence.

Asty looked behind Dagur to the 3 that came in, the boys quickly turned away noticing she was only in a towel and left leaving Astrid to stand by the door half turned away just in case Dagur didn't let her get dressed first. Ready to step in if needed. Dagur hadn't moved, spoke or even acknowledged their arrival. Looking at the ground, not even looking at Asty.

With a heavy sigh she walked away and quickly pulled on pants and a top not worrying about the other parts, behind the screen that separated her bed from the rest of the hut. Coming back out she saw them standing awkwardly by the door not ready to leave Asty alone yet, until they saw Dagur's response and that she was okay.

"Dagur...? Will you let me explain?" Asty asked in a small voice. When he didn't respond again Asty continued "I'm Hiccup and Astrid's ancestor, from over 900 years in the future. The white slab is called a phone. It's a form of technology from my time. I'm not sure how or why I was sent here. But here I am... The riders took me in around the time we first met, they helped me adjust. Originally, I just wanted to learn more about my Viking heritage that had been forgotten in time, next thing I know here I am living a Viking lifestyle," _deep breath this might work_. "I never thought I'd be falling in love with someone I had only read about from diary's and books." Asty was almost at the pleading stage trying to get Dagur to respond at all. "Please Dagur, will you at least look at me?"

Dagur didn't know how to take all this. This sort of thing just can't exist. Eventually he looked Asty in the eye's fighting himself over the idea he was lied to and the feelings he had floating around inside him. "You know I hate liars and traitors." He said low and quietly.

Asty was shocked that, that's what he thought she had done. "I have never once lied to you. Everything I ever told you about myself was the truth. I am from a faraway land. And I am related to Hiccup. If I had told you when we met that I'm from the future would you have believed me?" Asty slowly tried to reach up to touch his cheek with the scar. Retracting her hand when he flinched.

Dagur knew what she was trying to say but couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. She hadn't lied but she hadn't told him who she truly was either. Not knowing what to do Dagur turned away and walked out of the hut. Instead of jumping on triple strike he signalled for him to stay behind and walked into the woods away from the Edge, he had to think but couldn't rationalize why he didn't want to leave the island yet. Asty didn't follow. Instead she fell to her knees feeling tears prick her eyes.

Dagur made it to the other end of the Edge before he stopped to think about, well, everything. He had never felt these feelings before, didn't know what they were. He could recognize the feelings of respect, fear, anger, betrayal, happiness... but this one was new. He had felt a little betrayal at first feeling like Asty had lied to him. It soon turned into fear... fear she could leave him at any time against her will (if what she said about being from the future was real). Granted everyone left life eventually but not just disappear. Asty hadn't lied, but she didn't tell the truth either. Eventually Dagur concluded that he was okay with the way things had transpired. He had heard the fear in her voice when she told him about being from the future, who would believe that. Yet so much of her, made sense now. The way she dressed wasn't like anyone in this time. Her mannerisms and her knowledge of things that had not transpired. He now knew was because for her it had already happened. But after rationalizing all that he still couldn't figure out the feelings underlying, deep down inside his belly.

The sun was starting to set, Dagur had figured out that the feelings he was feeling were similar to what he felt for Heather in terms of, he would go through hell to make sure she was okay. Hell, he had almost died to protect her multiple times. Yet this was more intense. A different type of that similar familial feeling. The idea of Asty not being in his life at all. The idea of Asty ever getting hurt. The idea of Asty hurting because of him. It all made him feel... Agony.

After the sun had set Asty decided to look for Dagur who hadn't come back yet. She was felt safe enough to adventure in the dark. Krogan and Viggo hadn't made a move in a while, and though she might have records of what will transpire in the future, she didn't know exactly when, as they didn't use calendars of any type that she could measure time accurately. So, she decided she would look for Dagur alone. As she started searching in the direction he had gone Asty got the feeling she was being watched. _Probably just a dragon_. She rationalized. She saw Dagur in the distance, she could always spot him from a shadow a mile away.

"Dag..." Asty was cut off with a gag over her mouth knocked out and carried away.

On the cliff Dagur was still contemplating what he was feeling when he heard the start of his name. Almost a whisper on the wind. Looking up and looking behind him, he noticed the bushes near by moving. Going into sneaky Dagur mode he moved quickly, following the fast-moving shadow. It looked like a big bulky man carrying what looked like a person. Following him to a ship off the north coast. I thought they added more security there after we attacked that time and noticed the 'guard' Snotlout asleep on the job. He let them sail away, woke Snotlout up and demanded he follow him back to the base by literally dragged him the whole way, so they can find what or whom the hunters took.

"Hiccup!" Dagur yelled coming back to the base. Hiccup and Astrid came out of Hiccups hut while the rest of the gang came out of the communal area.

"Dagur what's up? Where have you been?" Hiccup asked.

"I just saw hunters leaving the area. This idiot was asleep at the job!" Dagur flung a half asleep Snotlout in front of the group. "They took something, but I wasn't able to catch up quick enough to see what."

That's when Tuffnut asked, "where's Asty? She went chasing after you ages ago did she find you?"

Realisation hit Dagur the same time it hit Hiccup. They knew what had been taken. "Riders mount up! Dagur what way did they go?"

"Towards the north. They shouldn't be too far away yet if we hurry."

Asty's head hurt beyond reason. _This is worst hangover I've ever had. How much did I drink?_ Asty tried to open her eyes through the pain in her head. When she noticed that something was covering her face and her arms and legs were tied. _Well shit. Where am I?_ Asty heard people talking, 2 different accents not normal for the northern islands. Bright light flooded her vision when the bag was ripped off her head taking her a few moments to adjust to her surrounds.

"Who is this you brought to us?" What sounded like a British accent and a large scar covering half his face.

"She was staying on the island with them. Guarded by the Dragon Riders yet never around a dragon of her own" the stranger who kidnapped her claimed.

Memory dawned on her after remembering a rough description in one of Fishlegs Diary's she now knew where she was and who had kidnapped her. A caped man, looking from the middle eastern continents stepped out from the shadows. "I have not seen her before. She doesn't look like any of his allies"

"Tell me who are you?" Scarface asked. Asty put 2 and 2 together and deducted this was Viggo. His face disfigured from the scar and no pictures of him ever recorded, that would mean the guy who kidnapped her was a Hunter grunt and the other must be Krogan. Asty had learnt that the riders didn't know much about Krogan's plan, only that he had the dragon eye and they needed it back.

 _Best keep my knowledge to myself so as not to end up with a sword through my gut from being accused as a spy._ "My name is Asty Haddock." Asty tried as strongly as she could muster in her disorientated way.

"Haddock? As in Hiccup Haddock? Here I was under the impression he had a girlfriend in dear blonde Astrid. I didn't know he had married another. Rather quick if you ask me." Viggo commented.

Gagging at the thought of marrying her great ancestor "Ew. Sorry mate I am not into incest."

"Oh, my apologies Miss Haddock I did not mean to offend."

"Like hell you didn't Mr Viggo" _2 can play this game throw them off and bide your time till the rescue party comes along_.

"Oh, another surprise, has Hiccup talked about me? That's flattering"

"Nah, I just know you. Also, that Krogan there is ruthless and backstabbing asshole. You at least have a backbone and morals."

Krogan suddenly lurched forward and slapped Asty so hard her head snapped to the side feeling her cheek cut and tasted blood. "For fucks sake! You fucking bastard." Asty spat some blood on the deck.

"Tie her up and remove her jacket. I Don't want our prisoner hiding any weapons. I've got more questions to ask her." Krogan demanded.

As the hunters yanked her to her feet and tied her hands behind her back and stripped her down to only a singlet and jeans. Glad they left those on as she got dressed in such a rush she didn't worry about a bra or undies.

"Terribly sorry about this treatment of a woman." Viggo said to her softly so Krogan didn't hear getting up into her personal space, "you have the same eyes as Hiccup, guess you really are related."

He Really was a British gentleman even if he was an asshole. At least not as big of an asshole as that Krogan. Asty knew how to keep a straight face in the sight of danger and punishment, it wouldn't of been the first time a man had tried to dominate over her like this. These men were no different than any other, even if they had her tied up and showing a lot of flesh. Krogan stalked towards her with a dagger in his hands. "Now, I want some answers and you will tell me what I want to hear." He demanded running the dagger down the front of her singlet from under her breasts to the top of her jeans, leaving a light cut in her flesh as it went with a blood trailer.

Grimacing but not saying a word Asty stared him down, mentally preparing herself for more pain that look in his eyes promised to bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **I've mentioned earlier that the movies don't question the fact everyone speaks English it's only the accents that change, yet each culture has different writing, I've brought some of that into it this chapter, hoping it doesn't make it too confusing.**

 **R & R & Enjoy.**

* * *

Being tied up like this really made it hard for Asty to look confident and unwavering, somehow, she thinks she managed it. Krogan had spent what seemed like hours trying to get information on the Dragon Riders from her, if he didn't like her response he would put a small cut on her body ruining her shirt and favourite jeggings even more. Asty wondered how far away they were from the Edge since no one had managed to find them. Eventually it seemed Krogan got tired of her lack of answers. She was trying really hard to answer as truthfully as possible without actually giving him any information, sometimes not even answering in their native tongue and trying for a few phrases she knew in other languages she hopped they didn't know very well like Chinese. Viggo was smirking behind Krogan at a lot of the answers she gave.

He had spent months before getting to know Hiccup and get inside his head, so he knew she was talking shit some of the time. "Viggo! Take our prisoner below deck. I'm done with her for now." Viggo would normally be pissed at Krogan giving him orders like that but this way he knew she wouldn't get more hurt. He was starting to form a similar respect for her and her ways that he held for Hiccup. Besides threatening Astrid once knowing Hiccup would never let anything happen to her. He wasn't one for torturing a female.

Asty noticed the involuntary tears leaking from her eyes. There was a fair bit of pain in her body. Luckily the cuts weren't too deep, so she wouldn't have too many more scars needing covering up with colour. "You two really are arseholes you know that." Asty stated to Viggo as he half helped her walk and half pushed her below deck. Careful not to touch her cuts but not having much undamaged flesh available to touch and there was a lot of flesh showing. "What does that word mean? Arsehole? I've never heard it before? You have called us both that a few times now. As well as a 'fucking bastard'. These terms are all new."

"Well the part of your body that expels poo or shit is your asshole. Because you and Krogan talk a lot of shit from your mouths, you are assholes. Fucking… that's a rude term for when 2 people mate for fun not always for reproduction, but surely you know what a bastard is? Put them together and it's a common insult." Asty tried to explain through the pain and tiredness.

"You are not from around here are you Asty?"

"Neither are you" Asty replied.

Just when Viggo was going to question her more one of the hunters came up saying Krogan was demanding Viggo see him on the deck. With an exasperated sigh, he put Asty in a cell and left to find Krogan. Thinking he was starting to find the mysteriousness and interests of this Haddock was on a different level than the male one. She had knowledge, but he could tell she would not part from it. _I wonder how she would be at Maces and Talon's?_ He mused.

A few hours passed as Dagur and the dragon riders searched the oceans looking for the ship that took her. "Why would they take Asty she isn't a Dragon Rider, there's no information they can get out of her" Dagur tried to reason pushing the sick feeling in his stomach away.

"Well no one really knows she is with us. We must have had a spy on the island feeding information back. I thought we had enough lookouts. She has more knowledge of dragons than me and Fishlegs together, Dagur, century's more" Hiccup explained.

"But how would the hunters know that? I didn't even know it and we had gotten pretty close."

"I know, and I'm just not sure." Hiccup was starting to really worry.

" Maybe it was just a convenience thing she was walking the Island alone. She had been seen with us, like at berk or when Johann would come to trade. She did know a lot about the stuff he was trying to trade from the faraway places." Ruffnut added.

"Well none of that helps now!" Dagur was having trouble controlling his emotions not meaning to snap at everyone. "We have to find her!"

"Don't worry Dagur we will" Hiccup declared. _Where could they be hiding?_ Hiccup thought to himself _think, think! Damn it!_

Asty wasn't fairing much better on the ship. Least her body had stopped bleeding. Asty noticed a strange dragon in the cage beside her. She hadn't seen it there before. It was a beautiful beast. Almost as black as toothless yet looked like multiple colours showing through like a rainbow pearlescent colouring on a car, she seemed a lot more feminine. Almost a small version of the Bewilderbeast, a lot smaller, close to Toothless' size and without the tusks. She had never seen this dragon in her version of the book nor in any notes she had. She was utterly beautiful, and mesmerizing. Asty stared at the Dragon for a long time feeling like it was familiar even if she didn't know what type it was. Slowly the dragon stepped up to Asty's side of the cage almost purring, Asty felt a pulling to the dragon reaching her hand out to pat her, when the door to the cells opened. Asty quickly withdrew her hand and turned to see who was coming, when she turned back towards the dragon, she was gone, or looked like she was.

"Hey! Ugly!" She called to the Hunter that was walking past. Said hunter grunted a response. "What's the dragon in the cell next to me called?" It was worth a try asking.

"Huh, stupid girl, Krogan must have hit you too hard, there is no dragon in there." The hunter walked away leaving a pitiful amount of food and water behind and dismissed her.

 _That couldn't be right, I almost touched her…_ Asty tried to rationalise. Not knowing what to do now Asty sat and waited. Hoping someone would be there to rescue her soon.

It was getting dark and the Dragon Riders were starting to lose hope of finding the ship, they had commandeered many hunter ships but none of them held Asty. Dagur was also getting very irrational and hard to talk out of killing or maiming the hunters each time a ship came up empty. Eventually the gang came upon the Defenders of the Wing Island and stopped to water the dragons and reassess the situation.

"Hiccup Haddock, what brings you back to my Island so late in the day?" Queen Mala asked as the gang landed in the town centre.

"We are looking for a hunter's ship, they took a close friend of ours, we just needed a moment to rest the dragons, is it okay if we rest here for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, you and your Riders are always welcome here."

"Thanks Mala."

As the other riders went off to get water and feed the dragons, Hiccup and Dagur stayed behind with Mala and Throk. Though Throk was a bit distracted at Ruffnut being here after she declined his proposal of marriage not that long ago, sighing every time she happened to laugh at anything.

"Who is it you seek Hiccup Haddock?"

"A distant relative of mine, the Hunters took her from the Edge, before we knew what had happened, I don't know why they took her. She is actually very special, but the Hunters shouldn't know that or even that she exists. We think it may have been just from convenience as she was alone." Hiccup tried to explain in as much detail as possible without giving away too much.

Dagur was like a wild untamed Dragon pacing back and forth behind Hiccup while he was talking to Mala. Queen Mala was a little worried about the unhinged man behind Hiccup and she had to ask. "Is he okay? He looks like he is about to hurt someone."

"Not really, see the girl we are looking for like I said is special, you could almost call her the future, but to Dagur she is even more special." Hopefully that answer would satisfy Mala enough not to ask too much more.

"Brother! Why are we waiting around we must head off, we have to find her!" Dagur demanded.

Mala was then pulled away by one of her guards, talking in hushed tones. When she turned back around she had a look of hope in her eyes for Hiccup.

"It seems one of the guards on the other side of the mountain has spotted a ship carrying Krogans colours sailing away from here." Mala informed.

Dagur didn't waste another moment, signalling for triple strike to come to him and flew off before Hiccup even managed to get the attention of the other Riders. _This ship had better be hers and she better not be hurt in anyway._ Dagur couldn't help but think.

Asty was staring off into the other cell willing the strange dragon to show itself once more. If for nothing else at least some nice company. She was startled from her revere by Viggo, "terribly sorry to interrupt you, but Krogan wants to see you again."

"you're not really sorry, I can hear it in your voice" Asty stated getting up wearily and heading to the cage door. Glad he didn't tie her arms up again as the rope burn from earlier was still quite raw.

It didn't take long for Asty to realise this was not going to be a friendly chat when her hands were once again tied from behind as soon as she entered he deck of the ship and attached her to the mast of the ship. By this time Asty felt the cold, from so little clothing she was practically wearing scraps. Just as Krogan was about to start questioning her again with his knife a hunter yelled, "Dragon Riders to the West!" from there, everything went rather quickly. Asty was cut from the mast and held at sword point by Krogan in the centre of the ship, just as toothless was about to let off a plasma blast.

"Release her Krogan! She has nothing to do with our battle." Hiccup yelled from a safe distance.

"I thought that at first, but after such fun we had together," Krogan lifted her to her feet and holding the sword in such an angle that if he slipped or Asty moved she would have a big gash above her belly. "She seemed to be very interesting indeed."

For a split-second Hiccup thought she had spilled all the dragon secrets and who she really was, looking closer he noticed she was wearing practically nothing and covered in red… _Blood… so much blood, it can't all be hers._ Hiccup gasped. Thank goodness Dagur is coming from the rear in a surprise attack otherwise he would be beyond reckless if he saw her like that.

Hiccups job was to keep them distracted, He noticed Viggo in the background looking more ashamed whereas Krogan was looking smug. _Keep them talking, keep them distracted._ Hiccup had to remind himself and he tried to do just that.

Viggo had seem Hiccup try this method before and was expecting a few Riders to attack from the rear at any moment, he slowly moved out of the firing range but not so far away to be removed from the scene and be noticed. Just as slowly he took the cloak he had around himself off waiting for the moment. He was not into torture of young women, but couldn't go against Krogan they still had a common goal to achieve.

Dagur came barrelling from the Rear, with Krogan unaware until Dagur was practically on him with his own axe up against Krogans neck. "Release her this second" Dagur demanded.

Knowing he couldn't hurt her quick enough before his throat was cut, Krogan released Asty, as she fell to her hand and knees gasping for air, having not realised she was holding her breath out of pure fear, Krogan took the opportunity to elbow Dagur in the gut, swinging around and engaging in a full on sword and axe fight. While that was going on deck and Hiccup and the gang were dodging arrows, Viggo stepped forward to Asty. Instinctually Asty tried to pull away, but when Viggo put his cape around her shoulders so she could cover herself, she was stunned. Hiccup on the other hand only saw Viggo standing over Asty and not thinking twice shot a very accurate warning blast at him, knowing he was no match for a night fury against bare hands Viggo backed away, leaving Asty open to being swooped up by Toothless. "Dagur! Retreat!" Hiccup yelled.

Dagur expertly maneuvered himself far enough away from Krogan to allow himself to jump onto triple strike and fly away while dogging arrows. Once Dagur was clear the rest of the Riders started flaming up the ship, so they wouldn't be able to follow yelling for the Hunter to stay away from the Dragons Edge or else.

Hiccup was having trouble flying with Asty on toothless and keeping a steady pace. "We're going to have to stop on Defenders Island again and make camp, Asty's wounds need medical attention immediately." Hiccup decided.

Once they made it to the DOTW Island Queen Mala rushed over to them noticing the injured and half unconscious, almost naked women with them, "This must be her, quickly to the Medics hut" Mala instructed.

It wasn't until Asty was placed on a bed and the cloak she was wearing was removed did Dagur notice how badly she had been damaged. Feeling uncontrollable range and sadness, _she had suffered so much, and he was useless to help her._

Mala noticing how uncomfortable the boys were asked to leave, when Dagur was about to refuse leaving Asty's side Mala promised to stay with her until they had tended all her wounds. Dagur reluctantly left with Fishlegs and Throk Practically forcing him out with them.

With the men out of the room the medic and Mala tended to her wounds, while removing what remained of her shirt Mala couldn't help but gasp at one of Asty's tattoos on her waist, it was the symbol of her people. More intricate and colourful but a replica of the same tattoo she had gotten representing her assentation to the throne, only Previous Kings and Queens were entitled to have this marking. Knowing she would get no answers out of this mystery woman yet she would bide her time and wait until she was healed before questioning her. But couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen her before. It was dawn before the medic had cleaned and tended to all the cuts on her body. By then she was mostly covered in bandages and dressed in simple night clothes of DOTW people.

When Asty awoke, she felt immense pain still, it took her a moment to realise she wasn't in the ship anymore, but wasn't in a familiar place either. _Oh Great, they have moved me again, now the Riders will never find me, but they already had?_ She thought to herself. That was when Dagur was leaning over her, Asty had never seen such a scared and relieved expression on Dagur before. _But, if Dagur is here, then I'm not with the hunters…?_ Feeling a splitting headache coming on from not knowing what had happened Asty squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to do or say. Usually Dagur would be the one starting the talking but all he could do was look at her, trying to memorize every perfect inch of her face in his mind.

"Dagur?" Asty voice was rather croaky from just waking up "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

It took Dagur a while to respond as he was so happy she was awake and back with him he lost any words that came to his mouth, the only ones that seemed to make sound were "I'm so sorry".


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **R &R & Enjoy**

* * *

Waking up seemed like an impossible task, getting up seemed even worse. Hearing those words out of Dagur's mouth, the sincere way he said them had Asty trying to get up and assess the damage of what had transpired that made him feel the need to sound so worried. As she got up she noticed the others in the room. Hiccup was at the end of the bed with his arm around Astrid, Ruff and Tuff were off in the corner with Snotlout arguing about something and Fishlegs was hovering behind Dagur looking worried. On the other side of the bed were two people Asty hadn't met before, a beautiful woman with short blond hair, straight back and black clothing, and a Tall guy with a Mohawk tied back into a ponytail with similar clothing.

"Uh… Where am I, how long have I been out?"

"You are on Defenders of the Wing Island distant relative of Hiccup Haddock, you haven't woken for nearly 3 days." The lady stated very formally.

"Huh… Shit…" Asty stated softly. _That would make her Queen Mala_. "I didn't realise Krogan and Viggo took me so far away." _Before I got rescued_ , Asty kept that part to herself, she remembers it seeming like a long time but guessed it was longer than she thought because of the torture, guess not.

"Who was the one to put all those cuts on you?" Hiccup asked more gently.

Asty remembered the pain it was still radiating through her with each move she made, "Krogan."

"They have never been so ruthless before" Astrid commented, "we had been captured many times and never had they resorted to physical violence for torture."

"That was when Viggo was commanding the hunters, he is now a foot soldier, taking Krogan's orders," Asty replied still feeling and sounding strained, "Krogan is worse than Viggo could ever be, he would cut me every time I gave an answer he didn't like even if it was partially true. Viggo wants to become rich through selling dragons, Krogan he has something else in mind on top of eradicating all Dragons, him and his accomplices have practically succeeded in the southern western half of the world, the dragons in the north here, they will be next."

"How is it you managed to get all this information on Krogan when you were the one being questioned?" Mala asked

Taking a deep sigh Asty looked to Dagur, then to Hiccup almost asking for permission first before she revealed too much, when Hiccups gave a small smile Asty continued. "Well, Queen Mala, I am a future seer," making it a mystical thing might be easier to believe. "No doubt you saw all my tattoos if you were helping dress my wounds? Plus, I listen between the lines of what Krogan was asking me, it's pretty easy when they're not trying to make you unconscious from blood loss."

"Yes, in fact I did see these tattoos, I would like to ask you about some of them."

"Understandable, do you mind if I get some new clothing first? Each tattoo covers a scar, they all have a meaning and a Link to the future and the past." Keeping her explanations as short as she can, "Forgive me Queen and Throk do you mind if I talk to the Dragon Riders in private for a minute?"

"How did you know mine and my Queens names? We never introduced ourselves to you." Throk demanded

"You didn't need to be, I already know you and your Island." With that Mala pulled Throk out of the room behind her, looking very determined and weary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fishlegs asked,.

"Yeah," Asty moved some more and noticed it wasn't as hard as it seemed when she first woke up, guess those 3 days really were needed, even her cuts didn't look as bad and mostly healed, "I will be. I've been worse." Asty replied, she noticed the coat she had on still, it was Viggo's. "This… This is Viggo's coat… Can't believe he was the one that stopped Krogan doing worse." Asty mused suppressing a shudder at the thought of it all.

"Viggo gave you that?" Astrid asked rather shocked and disbelieving.

"Yeah, right before Hiccup came down and rescued me. I don't get it either, but that isn't the issue, they asked all sorts of questions I can't even remember most of them, but the pattern was something about the Dragon eye and some of the lens's you still have… There was also a dragon I've never seen before," Asty tried to describe the dragon she saw not thinking she was doing a respectable job proceeded to try and drew it instead. "Have you guys ever seen or heard of this before?"

"A new dragon the future has never seen? WOW… I've never heard of it." Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly.

"Me either…" Hiccup said.

"That wasn't even the weirdest part, when I asked the Guard who was watching me what type she was, he said I was imagining her, that there were no dragons on this ship. I wasn't hallucinating either, she was there, surrounded in fog."

"We can go through some of the older papers of Bork's notes when we get back to the edge, maybe even your fathers note book Dagur? Do you have it with you or is it on the Berserker Island?"

"Heather likes to keep it for sentimental value, we can ask her to come by and drop it off?" Dagur suggested.

"That's a promising idea by the time I got to researching and transferring Bork's papers into modern technology, they were pretty worse for wear, I think even missing pages as my notes aren't complete."

"Then it's settled Astrid, Dagur, mind staying here until Asty can move and fly safely, the rest of us will head back to the base, make sure Viggo and Krogan haven't turned around looking for another fight then I'll fly to Berserker Island to pick up the notebook."

"Sure, I can endure Dagur if it means protecting my future," Astrid stated rather slyly looking worriedly over at Asty.

"Good I'll go inform Mala." With that Hiccup and the rest left leaving just Dagur and Asty.

Dagur still hadn't gotten rid of the look of anguish on his face nor said many words, he was just watching Asty, feeling a little uncomfortable but not sure what to say, Asty stared back at him. She couldn't help the love that had grown for this man, even if he was a few years younger his eyes just drew her in, showing her his inner soul, the torment he suffered over years and all the bad he has tried to erase. It was that soul that had her falling hard. _When I'm made to leave will be so hard… Will I even be able to leave him?_ Asty thought.

Feeling that words were needed now but unsure what to say "Uh… Um… so…" Just as Asty was about to say something Queen Mala came in requesting time with Asty.

"Sure Mala," Asty looked apologetic at Dagur as he proceeded to reluctantly leave the room with the pretence of bringing some food for her. Once Dagur was gone, "What can I do for you? I can see you have some questions bothering you."

"First, I must see if you really are trust worthy, and why you have the same tattoo as me. This tattoo is only for the kings and queens of my people it is our tribal crest of sorts, no outsider has ever seen it, nor ever wore it. Explain." Mala practically demanded of Asty.

Asty was a little taken aback by the tone Mala used, in all her writings on the Defenders of the Wing people Mala was the one consistent Queen that always kept her cool. "I have already told you I am of the future, though not just a seer but physically from the future, around 900 years. I can see on your face you don't believe me that's okay, Hiccup and the rest do. I've proved myself to them already, I hope to prove it to you as well. You are also of my blood same as Hiccup and Astrid, Mala. I am a first-born descendant of your first born who married Hiccups second born, put simply if this forgotten world still existed I would be the queen of the future." After the long drabble she stopped took a deep breath and waited for Mala to respond. It's not like Asty could help her case by showing her technology of the future, her phone she had on her was left on Krogan's ship with her jacket, with the rest being locked away on the Edge. Asty can only be grateful they would need her finger print to unlock the phone if they ever discovered it among her items left of Krogans ship.

"This is all very hard to believe, though I do remember an ancient story about a fog dragon that's said to move through time… Though no story ever mentioned people weaving through time with it…" Mala started slowly not sure how to continue with her sentence.

"You mean it could be a dragon that brought me here? I wonder why that is." Asty mused

"You must be important daughter of the future, not even Throk knows about the tattoo my ancestors have to prove our royal line, so I am forced to believe what you say."

"Thank you, Your Highness, that makes my life a lot easier. I've been spending the last few weeks waiting for someone to think I'm a witch or something and throw me on a steak to burn. I think I've added a few grey hairs from the worry and stress."

"Fear not, your secret is safe with me." Mala confided. Asty tried to get out of bed and walk around the Island a little with Mala's assistance.

"Thank you" Asty breathed. By the time they had finished talking they had made their way to the rest of the group, half of them packing up their dragons to fly back to the edge. Quietly Asty asked Mala, "this fog dragon you were talking of do you have any information on it?"

"Yes, there are some drawings in an old cave on my Island that have information on it."

"Do you mind if I see them?"

"Not at all daughter of the future."

"Daughter of the future?" Hiccup asked sounding surprised, as he came over catching the last of the conversation.

"Uh, yeah technically I am blood of the defenders of the wing tribe as well" Asty didn't feel the need to elaborate any more turning away slightly and slowly working her way over to stand by Astrid.

"Huh, okay, well anyway we are going to head back to the Dragons Edge and make a sweep for Krogans ship, You, Dagur and Astrid join up when you are well enough to fly.

"Okay Hiccup, thanks, won't be too long I already feel better being up and walking in the sunlight, I just have some research I need to do here, and we should be back in a few days."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Later that night Astrid was off talking to Throk and Mala while Dagur was trying to make it up to Asty for not getting to her in time by being super attentive. But as he had no experience being romantic with girls it was proving to be more a comedy for Asty, she was trying really hard not to giggle behind he back as she knew he was trying. Her heart filled with warmth at how hard is was trying to make things right, _maybe it could work between us, if only for a little while,_ Asty thought, the thought that they wouldn't be able to do forever made her heart sink, but they could have today.

Half way through the monologue of Dagur's "I'm sorry" he was currently struggling to get out Asty walked up to his personal space and shut him up by kissing him, soft at first due to Dagur being stunned by the sudden action, then building as their arms went around one and other, Asty's went into his hair and around his neck, Dagur arms went around her waist trailing slowly down to her arse.

Asty thought after being abused like she had by Krogan that the idea of being touched might repel her, but she found she relished the feel of Dagur's rough yet soft touch, the mixed feelings of safe and aroused. She hadn't even felt this strongly about her husband's touch, the thought worried her a little but passed just as quickly.

With Dagur's exploring hands Asty soon realised this innocent kissing wasn't enough for her and she needed more of him. Working her hands around his armour unlatching and slipping it off she managed to get him down to his under cloth. Dagur seemed to come to after feeling a breeze on his chest that shouldn't have been there pulling away when he realised he was practically naked. Looking around at the hut they were in the door was shut and Astrid was sleeping in a different hut, Dagur drew his eyes back to Asty, there he saw her slowly pulling the clothing she had borrowed from Mala's tribe off in such a sensual way, Dagur had never seen before, all air left his lungs as he gasped for air at her fluid movements. Once Asty was fully undressed, she sauntered her way over to Dagur thinking she could take the lead, however as soon as Asty was within toughing distance Dagur's alpha instincts took over and he couldn't keep his hands or lips off her either. Pulling Asty to him, his hands took over as if he had no control over them, considering what and who he was touching all over he didn't want control. Trying to memorise every inch of her body, with fear of never getting another chance. Asty was on par with Dagur her hands memorising every scar, muscle and line of his body, in the back of her mind she noticed Dagur's movements were a little clumsy, wondering if this was his first time, but as soon as he picked her up grabbing under her arse, carrying her over to the furs in the hut everything that happened after was pure bliss that neither of them can really remember the details just the euphoria they were in during and the heavy breathing sometime after.

Asty couldn't believe how much she could love someone after her husband, but as they were staring into each other's eyes she had an epiphany that she could and did. With a mild after thought that she had just had unprotected sex and was no longer taking her pill, Asty figured she would worry about it later if need be thinking only one thing _I Love you Dagur..._ At Dagur's surprised face she must have said it out loud. Trying to down play her words she buried her face in his chest and promptly tried to fall asleep or at least look like she was.

"I love you too" Dagur whispered back before covering them with the furs and pulled Asty closer to him.

Even though Asty made a show of falling asleep she was wide awake especially after Dagur's confession. Asty was surprised to feel tears falling down her cheek, unsure if they were happy tears of fearful ones. Eventually sleep took her. The last thought she remembers is never feeling as safe as when she is in Dagur's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing related to HTTYD or RTTE all rights go to the respective owners, this is a work of Fiction because I wanted Dagur to have a love interest and couldn't see it happening in the current RTTE Story line.**

 **R &R & Enjoy**

Asty Woke the next morning feeling something she hadn't in a long time, love. She was enjoying the strong arms holding her, when a knock at the door to their hut interrupted her cosy moment

With a huge yawn Asty replied to the knock, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Just Astrid, You two awake? We have some stuff to go over." Astrid called through the hut not daring to enter in case she saw naked people knowing full well what had happened between them last night when they hadn't come to dinner, plus they weren't very quiet.

"Give me a minute," Asty replied, trying to remove herself from the tangled limbs without waking Dagur, unfortunately that didn't happen, Dagur started the stir while Asty was trying to get clothed.

"Aww I missed naked Asty in the day light, that's unfair." Dagur whined.

Asty couldn't help the little giggle at his tone of a child who missed out on the bag of lollies at a party, "mmm… your right it is a nice sight" Asty teased taking her time to slowly look down Dagur's naked form covered only by a fur low on his waist. With a sigh of lust, "We need to get up I have a lot I need to do today I may have found information on the dragon I saw, Mala Is going to help me."

"Ugh, fine, I'm getting up" begrudgingly Dagur got ready for the day.

Once the pair was dressed they met Astrid outside, "so… How is everyone this morning." Astrid asked with a sly smile.

Dagur seemed to go quiet and blush where as Asty just smiled and replied, "very satisfied, thanks, I needed last nights rest." With a wink to Astrid. "So, what's got you up and moving so early this morning Astrid?"

"Mala was asking for you, said she has some information for you, but she wouldn't tell me about what."

"That's perfect, thanks Astrid, do you mind getting the dragons ready while I get the information off Mala and will explain on our way. Be right back." Asty responded excitedly and ran off towards where she thought Mala would be.

"Ah, Asty there you are, did you have a nice evening?" Mala asked when she saw Asty approach,

"Very, thank you." Asty replied, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I have written down some notes on the location of the cave, it is the far side of the island, we have no documented evidence of this cave only the stories passed down from leader to leader."

"That's perfect, all I need is a heading," Mala handed Asty the notes she had written. Asty knows you shouldn't hug royalty first but couldn't help herself from being so excited to learn more, hugged her hard and got a surprise when Mala returned her hug. "We will be back by night fall." With that Asty ran back to Astrid and Dagur jumping on the back of Triple Strike and telling them to head to the south of the island.

Asty used the flight to explain what it was she was looking for, and the notes Mala had given her, the pair listen on with fascination at the prospect of a new dragon that possibly Viggo doesn't even knows about.

"Does hiccup know about this?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I explained it to him that the main reason why he left you here with me while I recover, I just want to see if it's the same dragon I met on the ship and if it is, would it be the one that brought me here."

Finally, the small group landed by a cave, carved into a cliff face, ' _no wonder it's so secret be too hard for people to get to without dragons_ ' Asty thought. following Mala's instructions, they concluded this had to be the secret cave, Asty went in first with the torch they made earlier lit by Stormfly they didn't have to walk for long until they came up to some drawings, Asty was fascinated by the drawings as they were exactly what she was looking for, they looked exactly like the dragon she saw on the ship, as well as what looked like defender of the Wing people giving sacrifices to as if it was another protector of theirs.

"Can either of you read the writing on the bottom here?" Asty asked.

Neither Dagur or Astrid could but suggested they should make drawings of the pictures and words to see if hiccup or Fishlegs can decipher the script. Asty regretted not returning to Dragons' Edge to get her tablet first finding photos much easier to look at then drawings, however watching how accurate Astrid's drawings were that thought quickly died.

Noticing Asty's gaze Astrid started to feel self-conscience "I picked up a few things from hiccup, his drawing might as well be those pictures you showed me, very life like."

After a few more hours looking through the cave and not finding much more than some bones the group decided to leave and head back to the village.

"Daughter of the future, did you find much in the cave?" Mala asked as the group landed.

"Yes, a lot more than I thought I would, it was definitely the dragon I met on the boat. Do you have any more stories about that dragons' legend?" Asty replied.

"Not really, only that my grandfather told me that dragon, though her name is forgotten, must not be truly forgotten. I'm not sure why we no longer worship her as a whole any more, I the queen give silent worship of her as told to do so by my ancestors as she protects the future of our trib. The rest of the island has forgotten our other god and only worships the Great Protector now."

Asty wanted to learn more, but it didn't seem like here was the place to learn any more, now that she had a small Idea what to look for and Dagur's fathers' book on its way she may be able to do more research back at the Edge, With that in mind she informed Mala that she will be leaving in the morning and thanked her so much for her hospitality.

Dagur had been quiet most of the day, lost in his own thoughts, only responding or speaking when spoken directly to, it had Asty worried not knowing if he had changed his mind and only wanted to sleep with her, though with this being her last night on DoTW Island she was not granted the same privacy as last night. But that was okay there is always tomorrow.

"Dagur!" Astrid called across the wind trying to get his attention. When he finally looked up "Will you be coming back to the Edge with us girls or heading straight to berserker Island?" Astrid asked trying to be more civil to him over the months.

Dagur thought on this a moment, knowing he wanted to spend as much time with Asty as possible but being a chief needed to check on his island, other wise they may think that he has left them again. "I will head home for a day or two, check on my Island, but I will be back." Dagur replied to Astrid's the question and to Asty he confirmed quietly as she was riding with him on his dragon, "I promise I will be back very soon."

This new Dagur, to the one she met only a few weeks ago seemed so different, like some of his fire had diminished. Asty wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

When they landed back at the Edge, Dagur gave Asty a quick kiss on the cheek and took off heading home almost as soon as Asty hopped off triple strike. Asty was briefly worried but as soon as the other riders greeted them she didn't have much time to dwell on it throwing herself into her research. After hours of looking through Bork's notes and Oswald's book, with the help of Astrid Hiccup and Fishlegs, Asty had found nothing even close to resembling the dragon or even the carvings and paintings they had found earlier that day. By nightfall the group had decided to give it a rest and pick up again tomorrow. As Asty made her way to her hut she had a thought about some of the other books she had brought with her including a very well-kept diary Fishlegs had written. She wasn't hopeful about it having information but could remember reading it a few years ago and having references to events that the riders had told her about. Maybe in the parts that haven't physically happened yet might help. Asty had hidden it away within other books that she knew the riders weren't interested in and couldn't stumble upon it and learn too much about their history.

Flicking through the diary trying to find reference to where they are currently within the timeline to have a starting point she comes across Dagur's name. Reading more of the paragraph, it was Fishleg's retelling of a wedding, Dagur's wedding… To Mala… Asty sat there staring at the page not sure what she was reading or trying to deny it at the very least. Trying to comprehend what she had just read Asty couldn't help but think _'I slept with one of my direct ancestors… Eww…'_ quickly trying to ignore that thought ' _I mean it's 900 years of dilutions of the blood that's not creepy, and besides his name down as a chief of the Berserkers there are no other refences of him._ ' Though Asty still decided to back away from their 'relationship' they are building. He is destined to marry someone else. She isn't destined to stay here forever, if she doesn't go back then there is a chance she could erase her entire family line as she knows it and the sooner she finds the way to get back to her time, the safer the timeline will be. Even if this has been the most exciting learning experience known to her.


End file.
